1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an assembled connecting device with a protective sleeve; in particular, to a connecting device providing better protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional connecting devices are connection elements and their supplemental accessories used on electronic signaling and electric power, mainly for facilitating accurate transmission of signals between different products. Conventional connecting devices are of many different types and structures, and can be applied on computers, peripheral devices for computers, industrial devices, telecommunication and communication, automobile, transportation, domestic appliance, medical equipment, etc.
Most conventional connecting devices each have an insulation main body and a plurality of endpoints disposed on the insulation main body. When the connecting device is not in use, the insulation main body and the a plurality of endpoints are exposed, vulnerable to scratching and damage. Additionally, an exposed insulation main body and endpoints are likely to catch other objects, thereby damaging said other objects or the connecting device itself.